The Storm
by DaRealDeath1324
Summary: This about 5 years into the future of Skyrims civil war and this about a Stormcloak who was a veteran of Skyrims civil war a soldier turned guard soon to be soldier again this about the future of Tamriel and a large Storm is coming.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Atelwolf:My name is Atelwolf age 37 My last name is wolf and I guess is combined with my name Atel. I am currently a veteran of the civil war of my homeland that I fight for and defend you can judge I don't care. I am a Stormcloak currently on stand by in Solitude waiting for orders from Ulfric. It's been 5 years sense we won civil war I am glad we won but I feel bad for The Empire this was a big loss to them I hope we can at least ally with them or have peace with them to fight the thalmor or something they are the main big problem here but then again the empire did back stabbed us nords that was the last straw for me us Nords have been with the Empire for years. Well back to me I am in a inn of course drinking some good Nord mead and eating some roasted chicken breast we waited 5 years for Ulfrics orders but he hasn't gave any sense he is dealing with Skyrim making allies politics fixing Skyrim and that time of horse shit stuff. I am currently a guard in Solitude I guess wish I was fighting or something but I have to deal with Law breakers drunks theifs all that stuff. My good old childhood friend Breyena and I guard near each other I have feelings for her and I think she has feeling for me as well sense when she heard I was joining up with the Stormcloaks she quickly joined up with me she didn't yell at me or anything like she would regularly would have.  
It funny sense she yells at me for doing stupid decisions she reminds me of my mother may the divines rest her soul.  
I lost my mother to the damn Thalmor finding out she worshipped Talos the fucks threw her body at my father's feet That's another of my main reasons I joined. My sister Susaund wanted to join up with me and Breyena but I told her no. The reason why I told her that she needs to watch over father with his depression I am worried he's gonna do something stupid and he would regret. My sister was angry at me of course for telling her this she cried and yelled at I held her and wiped her tears and told her to go home and take care of father.

Let's get back to me at the inn right now. *Inn door opens* Breyena: ATEL! Atelwolf:*turns head* Breyena hello hows it going? Breyena: Well I have some bad news. Atelwolf:Well what's the bad news? Breyena:It's a letter from Uflric and his condolences. Atelwolf: WHAT!? *grabs the note quickly outta of her hand and reads* Ulfric: Atelwof I am sorry to inform you of your fathers death he was a great warrior of Skyrim and I am saddened to hear of his loss. Atelwolf:  
BREYENA I HAVE TO GET TO Windhelm! Breyena:I will ride with you just wait for me. We traveled for 4 and half days until we reached Windhelm.

I am done here for now I am a bit tired after writing this I will write more chapters later on. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Storm Chapter 2

They arrived at Windhelm they rushed at the gates. Atelwolf: OPEN THE GATES DAMMIT! *Front gates open* They ran to Wolf mansion his family home. They both open the door slowly crying is heard up stairs Atelwolf runs up stairs in that direction to find his sister Susaund crying next to her fathers body at his side by his bed Atelwolf walks slowly to his sisters side sitting right next to her with his hand over her shoulder. Breyena is in the entrance way crying a bit. A priest of the Nine Divines is blessing the body.

2 Days Later Fathers Funeral

Nordic chants and music is heard Atelwolf: I am at my fathers funeral they placed his body near our mother where they would be buried together usually there is offerings at funerals I offered a Elvish enchanted Thalmor dagger that is from Summerset Isle I killed a Thalmor officer and I found it on him during the raid of the Thalmor embassy I stole it for when they stole my mothers life. My sister Susaund offered her rare jewel she found in a river and her personal necklace. Breyena offered a cyrodilic ceremonial short sword she fought and killed a imperial from and a slaughterfish teeth arm band.

The next night.

Atelwolf: I am drinking Mead with Breyena at Candlehearth Inn *door opens* someone closely approaches me. I feel a hand on my shoulder I turn my head see a man in Stormcloak officer uniform. Stormcloak Officer:Your Atelwolf right? Atelwolf: yeah why?  
Stormcloak Officer: Ulfric wishes to talk to you. Atelwolf:Me why? Stormcloak Officer: Idk why I am just a messager. He walks away.  
Atelwolf: I wonder what he wants with me? Breyena: Well he wants to talk with you so that it self is amazing and we haven't orders from him in 5 years remember? He might promote you or give us new orders. Atelwolf: Maybe you're right let's not keep him waiting.

Atelwolf:We arrived at the Palace of kings. The guards open the doors for us like we are royalty it felt nice like I felt special I walk up slowly and I am really nervous my hands are sweaty Breyena is amazed as well and nervous. We meet at the feet of Ulfric Stormcloak he has several generals and advisors by his side just chating with all at once. Ulfric Stormcloak: Everyone shut up! I can't even hear myself think with all the yelling Atelwolf: He turn to us and see's us he get's up slowly approaches us. Uflic Stormcloak: Well you must be Atelwolf I am sorry to hear of your fathers death he was a great friend of mine and my father I know what it's like to lose your father and I came to honor you. Your service and your father death. I present this black hawk it's from all the away from hammerfell his name is Eternal he was given to me by a gift by my Redguard allies who also know are pain of being betrayed I would keep him but he would just rot in this palace doing nothing and I give you this Ancient Nord Hero War Axe Of Frost to remind you that Skyrim is always with you.

Atelwolf: Thank you Uflric Stormcloak these are great gifts I will use them in my journeys. Ulfric Stormcloak: Breyena I present you with a Ancient Nord Necklace that is 200 years old it has a few Daedroth teeth and Daedroth nails with it from the Oblivion crisis also I give you this jeweled golden Talos amulet that will sheild you when the time is needed. Breyena:Thank you Ulfric these are amazing items. Ulfric Stormclaok: You both are welcome and also I almost forgot I am promoting you Atel to leader and Breyena to officer I might give you troops like 2 that's it if you want that.  
Atelwolf: Yeah sure I don't mind and I don't think Breyena doesn't matter either. Ulfric Stormcloak:Well here they are recruits tell your names and preset yourself.  
A larg man comes out about age 26. Deroik: I am Deroik Mjisverson I just joined I good with a long blade 2 handed blades I mean and battle axes I like as well.  
A woman comes out about age 19 she's small and very thin she stands right beside Deroik Ronuki: I am Ronuki Sohrikversson I am a good archer I started using bows at age 7 with my father hunting. Atelwolf: I am glad to meet you both Deroik and Ronuki I am Atelwolf your leader and this is Breyena I am your commander and she is my officer and 2nd in command respect her as me. Ulfic Stormcloak now let's explain our plans to you and our orders Atel and your squad come with me to our planning room. Atelwolf:We followed him. Galmor Stone-fist: Well this must be our new commander Atelwolf and his troops me and Ulfric will explain our plan and congrats on being Pack Leader.  
Ulfric Stormcloak: Now we are planning to aid Hammerfell and their rebelion against the Thalmor. Galmor Stone-fist:Now the rebels are fighting hard to survive we are supplying them but that's not enough they are loosing a lot of men. Ulfric Stormcloak: We plan on sending a large force there to help them out currently we have a small force there in Hammerfell fighting the commander is trying his best Galmor Stone-Fist: When you meet up with this general you will be glad to fight on his side he helped us win this war he was a great commander during Skyrims Civil War he is also a great hero and legend.  
Ulfric Stormcloak: So your orders is to help out and lead a force of soldiers to Hammerfell to reinforce that commander.  
Atelwolf: Thanks Ulfic this is a honor I appreciate this I never thought I would get this far in the army I will bring you victory and blood.  
Ulfric Stormclaok: Now this plane is called The Storm my first thing is to help out The Hammerfell Resistance. Then we have resistance in Elsweyr that rebels against their kindom and the Thalmor The khajiits are allies with the Thalmor so helping that Rebelion would be tough but we won Skyrim back and I think you can help them reclaim Elsweyr back The argonians is our allies they broke off against the Empire they don't like the Thalmor that much either I mean they understood us as well. Ulfric stormcloak: You all are dismissed may Talos guide you. Galmore Stone-Fist: May Talos guide you.

Chapter 3 is gonna come later on I promise. 


End file.
